cwacharacterhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Mandalorian Palace, Ryloth
Palace Origins Mandalorian Palace was located on Ryloth, and became known as Mandalorian Palace because its owner, Holly Talon, was half-mandalorian. The palace was built by Holly's friend, Jade Firestar, the Queen of Ryloth, as a present for Holly's birthday. Holly was overjoyed by the gift, and understandably so. The palace became her main home, from the outside it looked a little imposing, with ray sheilds covering the doors, and trees lining the one entrance to the palace, but inside the palace was comfortable and friendly. The palace possessed no defences, but despite this it was used for many high-profile meetings, including anti-Dark Nebula rallys. Despite everything that happened behind its doors, the palace was not Holly's head quarters. Appearance Of The Palace The palace was built entirely of gold-coloured stone, and in some ways this made it blend in with its surroundings in a rural area of Ryloth. Trees filled the grounds, as did plants and fountains. Other than in the front garden, these trees, fountains and plants were in no particular order or patern. Inside the palace, the layout was simple, although it often confused people. Entering through the front door (which all guests did, unless the fancied climbing about to get the roof entrance, and trying to fit themselves between the side wall and the rocks to get to the back garden and the back door), the guests would be greeted by the sight of a large, mostly empty room: The Great Hall. The Great Hall was framed by lines of multi-coloured lights which ran all the way round the room. Three doors led off The Great Hall, one directly opposite the front door, which lead to the back garden. To the left of this door, was the door that lead to The Main Conference Room, the scene of many assassination attempts. The door on the far right of the palace led to Holly's room, the most richly decorated room in the palace. The stairs in The Great Hall led to the roof garden a selection of other structures, including the main family and guest bedroom, the bedroom of Holly's adopted son Kit, the tower, which housed the bedroom of Holly's daughter Marcela, the secondary conference room and the games room. Events In The History Of The Palace Start Of The Third Dark Nebula War The Third Dark Nebula War (often called The Dark Alliance War) came from nowhere to stun the galaxy. It started on another average day, Holly Talon and a few friends had been spending time in The Great Hall at Holly's Mandalorian Palace on Ryloth, planning a party for Holly's sister Zoe's birthday, and had gone to sit out in the roof garden for a while, when the guards announced that Xalandra Nova, Master Talon and several more leading members of the Dark Nebula had requested a meeting with Holly. Holly asked the guards to send them through. Holly only spoke to Xalandra, regarding the others as if they were below her. Before long, a fight broke out between the two leaders, and it soon developed into a general fight. The Dark Nebula group was soon removed from the premises. Anti-Dark Nebula Meetings Meetings of The Alliance Against Dark Nebula took place in the Palace. All members of the Alliance would be present at a meeting, and so would many neutrals that Holly was hoping she could convince to join the Alliance. A meeting would usually consist of a huge crowd, all squashed into The Great Hall, after half an hour or so of letting the crowd protest, members of the Alliance would emerge (one at a time) to make a speech, to be followed by Holly coming out from her bedroom (generally to a storm of applause and cheers), to make the final (and most dramatic) speech of the meeting. Parties Whenever a family party needed planning, Holly Talon always offered to let them use her Palace to hold the party in. It was an offer that was rarely turned down. One of the most memorable parties was Holly's daughter Kylie's first birthday party, the entire family came, as did many of Holly's friends. Another memorable party was the party held for Holly's adopted son Savtrian when he breifly married Mezhan Adeptsword. Destruction The palace was destructed when Zoe Dawnray wired her cruiser to fly straight into it, in an attempt to kill Holly Talon. lolndnd.png|The Conference Room garden.png|Holly Talon silently views the back garden of her Palace hlhlhlhllhhhh.png|Half of Holly's beautifully decorated bedroom holhlh.png|Holly's bedroom was easily the most beautifully decorated room in the Palace hollllly.png|Holly standing infront of one of the fountains in the front garden of the Palace hollyhouse.png|View of the back garden and roof garden Holhouse.png|Holly, some friends and her adopted son Kit in the roof garden Holly11111.png|Holly in the front garden of the palace housssse.png|Holly looking down from the top of the palace, over the front garden